Work It Out
by breathewithyou94
Summary: Santana catches Rachel making out with a new girl at the diner. It turns out, Rachel has a proposition for her... [Dantanchel - M for a reason]


**I've been absolutely obsessed with this ship lately. It's totally my OT3. Anyways. Rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned them, don't you think I would be doing something else with my time?**

* * *

The first time Santana met Dani, it was completely by accident, honest.

She'd noticed that Rachel had been picking up longer shifts at work lately. There were at least a couple of days out of the week, now, where she wouldn't see her feisty little roommate at all. Their shifts only overlapped for a few hours on Friday and Saturday each, so Santana tried to treasure what few moments and conversation she got to have with Rachel during those times.

All right, so _maybe _Santana had developed a small crush on Rachel since she'd moved in with her and Kurt. And _maybe _it wasn't exactly a _new_ crush, but instead was one left over from repressed high school feelings that she'd never wanted to deal with. But who can say that for sure? Certainly not Santana.

It's not like it was _her_ fault the singer liked to walk around their apartment in a damn _towel_, after all.

The staff at the diner changed so often that Santana had grown to just not pay attention to anybody outside of her Rachel and-sometimes-Kurt Bubble. So when Gunther told her, at the beginning of the Friday dinner shift and the end of Santana's own, to go to the supply closet and "see what's taking the little one so long," Santana wasn't surprised to see an unfamiliar face in said closet. However, what _was _most surprising was the fact that said unfamiliar face was extremely close to Rachel's own.

Wait.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Rachel nearly screeched as she jumped away from the person Santana didn't know. "I—what are you—?"

"I was just leaving!" the other person—a blonde girl Santana _definitely _hadn't seen before because _damn_, she'd remember a girl like that—rushed out. "My shift is over. So I'll just…" She started walking towards the door, but Santana blocked her way.

"And actually, my break is about to end so…" Rachel stepped forward, as well, so that they both were standing in front of Santana.

Santana narrowed her eyes and studied the two girls. She felt that sickening feeling in her gut, the same one that she'd gotten when Brittany was dating Artie. Rachel's lips were slightly swollen from kissing the girl-not-yet-named, and her hair was slightly tousled from it, as well. Finally, she pursed her lips and reached out to tuck a few stray strands back into place for her. "You best believe I'm hearing all about this at home, Berry."

Rachel gave a weak smile and nodded. She took the other girl's wrist and dragged her out of the closet as soon as Santana had stepped aside.

Once they'd left, Santana let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She melted back against the closed door and squeezed her eyes shut, willing away the urge to punch something that would probably get her fined or suspended. Only when she felt sufficiently calm, did she exit the supply closet to head for home.

* * *

Santana was calm. She really was. She was _calmly _stretched out on the couch and watching the annoying _novellas _on television. Never mind the fact that she had no idea what was going on, or that she couldn't seem to stop tapping the remote against her thigh. She was calm.

Kurt had left a while ago, which meant that Rachel should be home any minute.

Rachel.

Who Santana had caught kissing a _girl_.

Who knew Berry swung the other way? Santana certainly hadn't. Although, she supposed that it would fit her character nearly perfectly if she were bisexual or one of those "I don't like labels" girls. Yeah, she could see it now.

Her brain kept going back and forth between the fact that another girl—a girl that was not Santana—got to kiss her and the fact that Rachel Berry was open to kissing girls. Jealousy and hope were evilly twisting around each other in her gut, almost making her nauseous.

Who was that other girl, anyway?

The door opened, and Santana was quick to turn off the television and jump off of the couch. "All right, Berry, you got's some _major _'splaining to—" Santana stopped in her tracks when she realized that Rachel wasn't alone. "What the hell? I don't remember saying you could bring your _girlfriend_ with you, Berry."

_Of course_ that highly attractive blonde from the supply closet was holding onto Rachel's hand. Of _course _Rachel squeezed said hand before she let go. How fucking beautiful.

"Santana, I just wanted to bring her here so that we could both explain what's going on," Rachel said in that annoyingly placating way she tended to talk to Santana.

"Oh, whatever, Berry. I just wanted to know when you decided you liked the ladies. No need for backup."

Rachel gave her a surprisingly soft smile. "You're overusing my last name because you're upset with me, Santana. I know you too well." She locked her hands together in front of her body, completely overdoing her pouty face. "Please just hear us out?"

Santana hesitated for much longer than she needed to before she scoffed, rolled her eyes, and plopped down on the couch. When neither girl immediately started talking, she elegantly waved her hand to hurry them on.

Rachel stepped forward, of course. "Okay, Santana. I've actually wanted to talk to you about Dani for a while, now." So _that _was her name. Dani. Fitting, a boy's name for a lesbian.

"Why?" Santana couldn't help but interrupt. Honestly, this conversation was making her kind of nervous. "Really, Ber—_Rachel_, why is your love life any of my business? You don't even like telling me that you're leaving to use the bathroom."

Rachel paused, which only made Santana more nervous. She stepped forward until she was standing right in front of her. Santana had to fight not to gulp. "Because," Rachel continued, taking her hand and pulling her up, "I _want _it to be your business, Tana."

Well, _that _name was new.

Wait.

Before she could even fully process what her tiny little roommate had said, Santana found that her lips were now covered by something extremely soft and delicious.

Rachel was kissing her. Rachel—who she'd been love-hate-crushing on since before she even knew she was a lesbian—was kissing her. And it was just as perfect as she'd dreamed.

"_Christ_," she heard from behind Rachel. She jumped back, ungracefully falling back onto the couch. Rachel whipped around to face Dani, who was most definitely sporting a healthy blush. "If I had known you two would be so hot, I would have encouraged you to do this sooner, Rach."

Santana bristled. "I'm sorry, what now?" she said with narrowed eyes, rising from her seat again.

"Santana, wait." Rachel grabbed her arm. Santana reluctantly stayed put, though she rolled her eyes. "Dani didn't mean—she wouldn't pressure me into anything I didn't want to do, right Dani?"

"That's not what I meant," Santana growled even as Dani nodded. _Yes it was_, she thought to herself.

Dani smirked, and Rachel gave her a flat look. "That's _totally _what you meant," Dani said. "But it's cool, 'cause I understand being protective of Rachel." Dani stepped forward until Santana had pretty much no personal space left.

She was surprised to find that she didn't really mind.

Wait a minute.

"So…" Santana raised an eyebrow and turned back to her roommate. "Can you clarify this whole thing for me, really quick? Because I'm pretty sure I might be going crazy right now."

Rachel gave her another nervous smile. "Well, Dani and I are already dating." Santana felt her face fall immediately, but Rachel was quick to continue. "_However_, assuming that you're not completely opposed to the idea, I would like to ask you, Santana, to be my girlfriend, as well."

Santana was having a lot of very confused moments, today.

"You—you want me to be your _girlfriend_?" Rachel nodded. She must be dreaming. Except, "While you're dating _her_, too?"

"Hey, now," Dani cut in. "I can totes share. Rachel can too, if you know what I mean." She smirked oh-so-distractingly and gave her a wink that sent chills down Santana's spine. _Oh_.

Her head whipped back around to face Rachel, who nodded in a rare display of shyness. "I mean, obviously, if you two don't want to be dating _each other_, that's perfectly fine; it could just be sex between the two of you—or maybe not even that, if you don't want to. If you, eventually, _wanted _to be dating each other, as well, I certainly wouldn't object, but—"

"_Rachel_," Santana interrupted breathily. Her heart was pounding as silence fell, and part of her just wanted to run and hide for a week or two.

She knew, though, what her decision had to be.

So she brought that extremely talented midget close and kissed her.

* * *

Dani stretched her arms above her head as she left the bedroom. She walked into the kitchen to see Santana at the sink, washing the dishes left over from dinner the night before. Leaning against the island, she languidly studied the taller girl for a moment. She could hear Rachel singing in the shower and knew Kurt was at work…

She quietly stepped up behind Santana and wrapped her arms around the girl's tiny waist. "Hey, babe," she said, testing the waters.

Santana raised an eyebrow at both the physical affection and the term of endearment. "Hey, yourself." When she felt Dani's lips press against the back of her shoulders, she quickly spun around. "Uh, what's up?"

Dani only leaned back about an inch, but raised her eyebrows questioningly all the same. "You okay?"

Santana nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Dani only raised her eyebrows further. "What? I'm fine!" Santana crossed her arms defiantly, but Dani noticed that she continued to lean further and further back. She studied her for a moment more before backing away the few inches to the island.

"Santana, we've been having sex for two days now. Why are you so scared of me touching you outside of that?"

"Because we're not _dating _Dani," Santana whisper-shouted, walking away from the sink and the blonde. "We've been having sex with _Rachel_, because we're both dating _Rachel_. I'm not dating you." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms again, stubbornly meeting Dani's gaze after the significant amount of distance had been placed between them.

Dani paused for a moment, analyzing the other girl once more. Slowly, she pushed herself away from the island and sauntered toward Santana. She could see her body tense against the wall as she tugged at the string of the robe she'd borrowed from Rachel. "So, you're telling me," she spoke slowly and softly, "that if I tried to fuck you right now," she stopped mere inches away from Santana, "you would say no?"

Santana gulped, and for a second there, Dani thought she might actually cave in. But no, she nodded instead. Dani took another step. "Even though you know Rachel would just _die _of happiness," she cocked her head amusedly, "well, and horniness—if she walked in on us?"

Santana's eyes fluttered closed and her guard dropped, her arms uncrossing as Dani took the final steps closer. Their bodies were pressed directly against each other, now. She could feel the heat of Dani's exposed skin against her front. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

Dani leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Even though you _know _I could make you scream my name right here, against this wall?"

_Dios mio_.

Santana reached up and shoved the robe off of Dani's shoulders, pushing her hands into her blonde hair and pulling her into a fierce kiss. Dani gasped and the sudden movement but gladly reciprocated. She pushed forward, pushing both Santana harder against the wall and the large shirt she was wearing up to her waist. Her thigh made its way between Santana's own, and the taller girl gladly wrapped their legs together to bring them that much closer.

Dani's kisses made their way down Santana's jawline until she reached the spot behind her ear she'd discovered the night before. She sucked lightly there, making Santana dig her nails into the backs of her shoulders and hiss Spanish curses into her ear. Dani kept her lips in place, sucking and biting the sensitive spot while she pushed a hand down between their bodies. Santana's hips bucked as soon as Dani's finger brushed her clit.

"Jesus, babe," Dani nearly chuckled. "I didn't know you thought I was _that _sexy."

It most definitely was _not _a whimper that came out of Santana's mouth just then. "Just fuck me, Blondie," she growled.

Dani grinned almost evilly. "Let me take you out on a date."

Santana groaned, and Dani's hand froze as she leaned back. "Seriously? You're doing this _now_?"

Dani raised an eyebrow. "Yes, actually. Why not?" She pushed the palm of her hand between Santana's legs, drawing another long moan from the girl. "Just one date, Santana. Just give me a chance." Slowly, she brushed a finger teasingly over her entrance. Santana's legs nearly buckled, so Dani pressed her more firmly against the wall.

"Ugh, fine, fine. One date," Santana said finally. "Now will you please stop driving me crazy?"

She dropped her head so that their foreheads pressed together. Dani couldn't help her large grin as she replied, "Oh, hon, I'm going to drive you absolutely insane," right before she pushed two fingers inside Santana.

When Rachel exited the bathroom, it was to the glorious sight of her first girlfriend fucking her second girlfriend into oblivion against the wall. Santana's head was tilted back against the wall, and Dani had her mouth on Santana's chest and her hand between her legs. Rachel vaguely realized that her own mouth had dropped open and her hand was clenched into a fist where it held the towel to her chest, but she couldn't really focus on that when Santana's eyes were latched on to hers as she was screaming her other girlfriend's name in what sounded like an amazing orgasm.

Okay, Santana thought as Dani went back to languidly kissing her and Rachel dropped her towel, this might actually work out.


End file.
